Progress in the field of engineering and manufacturing light emitting diodes (LEDs) has resulted in an increased interest in employing LED lamps in general lighting applications. Particularly, an interest exists in developing LED technology to provide energy efficient and aesthetically pleasing lighting solutions. In various situations, the developing LED technology has led to new sets of safety regulations (Underwriters Laboratory certification, etc.).